Unnamed civilians
This is a list of unnamed civilians with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on The Shield. Season 1 Danny's blind date Betsy, a friend of Danny Sofer, set her up on a blind date with this man. He went to pick her up and before going out, Danny thought of leaving her gun. But after greeting him, she got back in the house and took it. : "Danny's blind date" was played by Rohn Schmidt in "Pilot." 911 operator This operator took Vic Mackey's call informing that Detective Terry Crowley had been shot. She asked for the details to send an ambulance, while Mackey pretended to be distraught. : "911 Operator" was played by Marita De Lara in "Our Gang" Reverend This reverend gave the eulogy at the funeral of drug dealer Two-Time. He also tried to stop Two-Time's mother from stumbling upon the casket. : "Reverend" was played by Nate Reese in "Our Gang" Two-Time mother The mother of drug dealer Two-Time was present at his funeral and cried as she stumbled upon the casket. : "Two-Time's mother" was played by Valeri Ross in "Our Gang" Superintendent This superintendent was renting an apartment opposite from Virgil Lewis' apartment. When the Strike Team grabbed basketball player Derrick Tripp at the house, they decided to rent the apartment so they could keep Tripp in custody until the night, making him miss his game and helping the Lakers win. The superintendent complained to Mackey how difficult it was to receive payments from the government, but Mackey gave him a cash deposit. : "Super" was played by Malcolm Wain in "The Spread" Drunken migrant worker While looking for Manuel Ruiz, Detective Dutch Wagenbach found this man outside a home improvement center. He asked him if he had seen Manuel, but he told him he hadn't. : "Drunken Migrant Worker" was played by Godofredo Henriquez in "Dawg Days" Ricardo's girlfriend When Vic Mackey and Shane Vendrell broke into the house of Ricardo, they found him sleeping with his girlfriend. As Vic beat Ricardo and asked him about a stolen Lincoln Navigator, Shane kept his girlfriend calm. : "Girlfriend" was played by Khali Macintyre in "Blowback" Old black man This old man came out of his house when Shane Vendrell was pissing on a suspect. The old man then told his wife, Patty, to call the police. : "Old Black Man" was played by Ernie Lee Banks in "Pay in Pain" Shop owner 4 When George Michael Klassen murdered several Latinos at a store, Vic Mackey decided to round out all the store owners in the street. They were brought to the Barn for questioning, but they denied knowing where George was. : "Shop Owner #4" was played by Robert Huerta in "Pay in Pain" Willie girlfriend When Vic Mackey arrived at Wet Willie's house, he was about to bring some medicines for his sick kid. As his girlfriend opened the door, she looked at Vic - who had just drawn his gun - with disgust. : "Girlfriend" was played by Wanya Green in "Pay in Pain" Effi's father After arresting Effi Montecito, Effi's father was brought to The Barn during his interrogation. At first, he merely thought his son was arrested for a prank, but was later informed that Effi was dealing drugs...again. Effi's father began to slap and fight his son, chastising him for being stupid. The two got into a large argument and several police officers were forced to drag the angry father away from his son. Jesus' girlfriend with his girlfriend.]] Jesus was busy hanging with his gang while kissing his girlfriend when Vic Mackey came by and told him to come with him. Jesus' girlfriend protested, telling him to let him go, but he didn't listen. Vic was forced to hold a gun out on The Toros in order to safely extract Jesus. : "Jesus' girlfriend" was played by Letty Lopez in "Two Days of Blood" Season 3 Witness When Crazyhouse and Danielle Riggs robbed a pawn shop, this witness talked to reporters about the incident. She was around the shop when she heard shots and saw the two suspects ran out of the store, carjack and kill Karen Rivas, while leaving her baby on the ground. When Claudette Wyms and David Aceveda questioned her why she didn't talk before, she said she was an aspiring actress and she had gone to her house to change and put some make-up for the television cameras. She was taken to the Barn to look at mugshots, and she identified Dean Warrison as one of the shooters. : "Witness" was played by Tangie Ambrose in "Streaks and Tips" Comic Book store owner This owner of a comic book store fought against prostitutes and drug dealers being on the street, especially in front of his store. : "Comic Book Store Owner" was played by Andre Benjamin in "On Tilt" Season 4 C-4 Engineer This C-4 Engineer was captured by Vic Mackey while arriving at Andrei Tretiak's shipyard. During interrogation, he confessed that he owed some money to Tretiak so he started paying him with lumber, and materials. When Tretiak asked him to smuggle C-4, he told him it was too risky. However, Tretiak threatened him and he forged some papers to bring a shipment. : "C-4 Engineer" was played by Ron Bottitta in "Judas Priest" Season 7 Grocery clerk .]] This 16-year old girl was working as a clerk on a grocery store where Shane Vendrell went in. When he saw her studying, she told him she was studying chemistry. Shane told her not to let any bad boys use her and paid a lot more than he was supposed to before leaving. :"Grocery Clerk" was played by Cindy Chiu in "Family Meeting" Lloyd lawyer .]] After Lloyd was formally accused of murdering his mother, Rita Denton, Claudette Wyms informed him that the state would appoint a lawyer to him. This lawyer was present during the last leg of the interrogation. :"Lawyer" was played by Kozue Tatgoa in "Family Meeting" Category:Characters